


Vesica Piscis

by abandonedplant



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gift Exchange, Knotting, M/M, Polyamory, Royalty, TKSChristmasInJuly2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/pseuds/abandonedplant
Summary: Omega Prince Senku enters into an arranged marriage with alpha Emperor Tsukasa. Tsukasa's alpha bodyguard and childhood friend Hyouga is also his secret lover.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: 2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange





	Vesica Piscis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariNoHimeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/gifts).



> Hi Hime! I'm your pinch hitter. Hope you enjoy!

“I wish I’d been born an omega.” In the dim twilight, under a blanket of dark grey clouds, Tsukasa indulged in a bit of self pity. Hyouga stood beside him on the private balcony of Tsukasa's bedroom, his left elbow brushing against Tsukasa's right. "I know, I know, it's 'improper' to bemoan my lot in life. Especially considering my status."

Hyouga sighed, "If you were an omega, your family _wouldn't_ disown you. You wouldn't be emperor. Instead, they'd marry you off to some alpha across the globe. They would have their own security detail, and I'd lose my job and you."

Hyouga stood behind Tsukasa, his arms wrapping around Tsukasa's much larger frame. Tsukasa tilted his hips, pressing into Hyouga's abdomen. He closed his eyes and sighed as Hyouga's hand lightly stroked his ass. Those strong, nimble fingers teased at his cleft over his black trousers; Hyouga let out an amused hum when he felt the end of the plug through the cloth. "How presumptuous."

"This is the last time we can be together like this. I wanted to be ready for you." As Hyouga guided him to the bed and undressed both of them, Tsukasa tried to memorize every single sensation. Hyouga's warm lips against his own, the alpha musk that grew stronger as Hyouga became more aroused, the perfect fullness of Hyouga's knot inside him. It would be fine, wouldn't it? After all, they'd been together ever since Tsukasa was born, Hyouga raised up alongside him to be his protector. This part of their relationship was relatively new, by comparison. His arranged marriage to the omega prince of a country at the empire's border would ensure peace, produce an heir, and put to rest the worst of the rumors regarding his sexual deviancy.

***

Senku appreciated that the ceremony had been kept short and formal. He wasn't sure what he would have done if they'd been expected to kiss or embrace. His father had been against the marriage, knowing how little interest his adopted son had in romance or sex. Really, Byakuya had no business being a king if he couldn't prioritize the logic of a union with the most powerful empire on the continent. Royal marriages weren't romantic by default (Byakuya and Shamil being an exception to the rule), and sex and pregnancy were just normal biological functions. Senku would simply consider the whole ordeal as a very hands-on experiment.

Emperor Tsukasa was pretty much a prime example of an alpha: handsome, tall, muscular. Extremely tall and muscular. If it hadn't been for the regalia, Senku would have mistaken him for the bodyguard instead of the alpha named Hyouga. He had a much more slender build and was a full head shorter than Tsukasa. Dressed entirely in black—suit, gloves, a face mask covering everything below his eyes—Hyouga was always at the emperor's side. When Senku and Tsukasa retired to his, no, _their_ chambers, Hyouga started to follow them in before backtracking and posting himself outside the doorway.

"Joined at the hip, huh?"

"You could say that. We did grow up together."

"I see. I have a friend like that."

"Oh? What's their name?"

"His name is Taiju. We were raised in the same orphanage. I'd get picked on a lot for being a scrawny, nerdy omega. He always stepped in between the bullies and me. He never hit back, though. Just used his alpha body as a shield. When Byakuya adopted me, he arranged for his friend's family to adopt Taiju." The last time he had seen his best friend had been at the airport. Taiju, his girlfriend Yuzuriha, Byakuya, and Shamil had nearly suffocated Senku in a group hug. Taiju's usually carefree grin had faltered as he stepped back. Senku had given him a light punch to the shoulder while reminding him of the wonders of technology like text messaging and video chats. "He'd always help me with scientific experiments, even if he was too dumb to understand the concepts behind them."

"You're very fond of him, aren't you?" Senku realized a smile had crept onto his face. It disappeared into a carefully bored expression as Senku shifted the focus back to his new husband. "So what, are you and Hyouga best buddies? Must be strained, him working under you. If you have a disagreement, you can just order him to give in, right?"

"Hyouga would sooner forfeit a spear match than just let me win an argument. You'll see yourself soon enough."

Senku felt a bit more comfortable after their first real conversation, which would make this next part more bearable. "All right, I know we're expected to mate tonight, and present our marks to the public tomorrow." The ceremony had involved body paint they applied to each other's necks, the actual marking to be done in private.

"Just the marking will suffice." Tsukasa took Senku's hands in his. "We needn't have sex right away."

"I didn't expect an emperor to go about things half-assed." Senku tilted his head, so the left side of his neck was better exposed. "Having sex the same night we mark each other will prime my body for your breeding mark later. Everything else being equal, the pregnancy rate is 17-23% higher than those who wait."

"You're quite incredible." Tsukasa's eyes widened. He let go of Senku's hands and traced the pointed oval painted on Senku's neck with the pad of his thumb.

"Nah, just reasoning it out. Well, come on, 'X' marks the spot, or _'vesica piscis'_ in this case." The thumb retreated and Senku felt Tsukasa's hot breath against his skin. He tried to relax, and only inhaled sharply when the alpha's sharp teeth pierced his scent gland. The accompanying rush of hormones both soothed and aroused him. When Tsukasa knelt at his feet, Senku bit down on his mark. The scent of Tsukasa's pheromones mixed with the copper tang of blood and sweetness of the paint. The ingredients varied from country to country, but they always included natural aphrodisiacs. Even if some were proven effective, any benefits from such a small amount were likely due to a placebo effect.

As Senku licked at the fresh mating mark, Tsukasa picked him up with one arm and carried him to the enormous four-poster bed. Senku found the show of strength impressive, maybe he could stoke that ember into a flame. Yes, what a perfect specimen. Any omega would be lucky to call him their mate. It felt good to be desired, to feel his wedding robes being pulled from his body. This was all completely natural.

"Are you ok?" When Senku opened his eyes, Tsukasa was completely naked above him, his brow creased with worry. Senku reached down and pressed a finger to his own hole. Even with the mating bond, even with working himself up, he'd produced barely any slick. Not exactly surprising. He'd never managed to get much out of porn, and sex with an almost-stranger was just a step above that, as far as he was concerned.

"Some lube would be great, if you have it." Tsukasa retrieved a tube from his bedside table, pouring a generous amount into the palm of his hand to warm. Senku wiggled his hips and pressed into the large, slick finger that breached his entrance.

"You're doing wonderfully."

"You're lying terribly."

"If we're being honest, I have no frame of reference."

"You've never been with an omega before?"

"No, I haven't."

"Wait, is this your first time having sex, too?"

Tsukasa froze. "It's yours?"

"Lucky you, getting to deflower an omega pure as the driven snow." Senku leered up at him. "Relax, it's not like I was waiting for 'The One' or anything. I just never wanted that stuff in the first place."

"Then let me at least make your first time feel as good as possible." Tsukasa bowed his head to grace Senku's lips with a soft kiss. It didn't escape Senku that Tsukasa hadn't answered his question. Well, not many alphas were likely to admit to still being virgins in their mid-twenties. Royal alphas in particular were meant to be paragons of virility. Tsukasa was an interesting case, though. The straightforward earnestness didn't seem to be an act. And he was being so careful, even timid, in stretching Senku, only just now adding a second finger.

"Let me clarify: our first time having sex should probably start _and_ end on the same night."

"Are you _sure_ you want this to be a rush job?"

Senku glanced down at Tsukasa's cock. Figured he would be big down there, too. "Heh. Good point. But I can definitely take another finger, now."

After a fair bit of good-natured heckling on Senku's part and answering verbal and physical jabs from Tsukasa, they both decided Senku was as ready as he would ever be. Still, Senku instinctively squirmed away when the fat cock head nudged against him. Tsukasa noticed his hesitance and whispered in his ear, "Want me to pick you up and ease you down?"

Not trusting his voice, Senku nodded. Tsukasa gripped his waist, his fingertips almost touching at the small of Senku's back. He lifted Senku up as if he weighed nothing, and Senku balanced himself with his hands on Tsukasa's broad shoulders. Then he felt himself being lowered slowly, no escape. "That's good old gravity for you." Tsukasa squeezed his waist. "Yeah, yeah, kudos to your muscle control as well." As soon as he was completely filled with Tsukasa's length, he squeezed Tsukasa's shoulders, prompting him to lift him back up. Tsukasa built up to a steady pace, rubbing against Senku's prostate with every stroke in.

"Senku, I'm close."

"Go ahead." No sooner had he gasped those words than Tsukasa shoved in balls deep and came, his release spilling deep inside. As his knot inflated, it put additional pressure on Senku's prostate, bringing him closer to the edge. Tsukasa wrapped his hand around Senku's cock and stroked him to completion. Senku fell asleep with Tsukasa's knot inside him, large hands caressing his back.

***

It was disorienting to wake up with a much smaller body pressed against his own. That feeling soon gave way to cold resignation. Things had gone better than he dared hope, but the pleasure of last night was also a reminder of what was forever lost to him. Even worse, what was lost to Hyouga. Whenever Tsukasa had brought up Hyouga finding another partner, he'd been adamant there was no need. _"I always knew there would be an end to this. I'm not interested in sex with someone I don't love."_ The possibility of Hyouga falling in love with someone else fell on deaf ears.

"Good morning, Your Majesties." Hyouga normally spoke in a very polite tone, but Tsukasa hadn't been on the receiving end of this cool detachment since he was 18, desperately trying to convince a 20-year-old Hyouga that he was in love with him, and that he wasn't some teenager with a fleeting crush. It had been a month of _"Your Majesty"_ instead of _"Tsukasa" _. He hadn't given up, though. It had taken Hyouga's first loss in hand-to-hand sparring to get the older man to admit he felt the same.__

__Even then, he'd insisted on properly conducting their relationship, making Tsukasa wait until his twentieth birthday before they did more than kissing and heavy petting. Tsukasa still remembered how tight Hyouga had been around him. Far tighter than Senku had been._ _

__On their way to the dining room, Tsukasa could feel Hyouga's eyes on the mating mark Senku had left on his neck._ _

__***_ _

__"That's why the impact agenda is so harmful to scientific discovery!" Senku pointed his fork at Tsukasa for emphasis. During breakfast, the conversation had turned to government policies regarding funding for universities, and Senku found himself in an animated debate with his husband._ _

__"As emperor, my responsibility is to the welfare of my people. How do you expect our government to justify spending exorbitant amounts of money on frivolous research? Shouldn't we put the bulk of our research budget toward solving the issues threatening humanity?"_ _

__"As humans, we can't predict what knowledge will ultimately benefit us. Focusing on only the 'useful' stuff is shortsighted. It distracts from the pursuit of scientific knowledge for the sake of understanding our universe." Hyouga sat across the table from Senku, while Tsukasa sat at the head. The bodyguard had taken off his mask to eat. He ducked his head as if to hide his expression. "It looks like you have something to say, Hyouga. Feel free to chime in."_ _

__"Your Majesty..."_ _

__"Call me Senku. I'm not one millimeter interested in formality. Aren't you and Tsukasa childhood friends? Don't change on my account."_ _

__"Very well, Senku. I think it would be naive to ignore how universities have always answered to outside forces, whether it be benefactors or the job market." His eyes slid over to Tsukasa, and the corners of his lips tilted upward in a slight grin. "But humanity's knowledge is slowly built up over the centuries, passed down from generation to generation. Should that progress be halted because melted brains control the purse strings and only fund what's 'popular?' They may not be in the majority now, but you've seen the radicals in Parliament, Tsukasa. If they had their way, scientific research would be synonymous with weapons development."_ _

__"All right, all right, I admit that impact agenda has its flaws." Although he was holding his hands up in surrender, a brilliant smile lit up his face, and the tension seemed to have seeped out of his body. Senku had also genuinely enjoyed their conversation. Hyouga seemed to take his request to heart, and Senku watched him and Tsukasa settle back into what must have been their natural state before Senku arrived. Or close to it, at least._ _

__***_ _

__"This is a lot harder than it looks." Senku set down the spear shaft and rubbed at his sore muscles. A few weeks after the wedding, Hyouga had offered to give him a private lesson in owari kanryu. Senku had understood the physics of the technique easily enough: the shaft passed through a hollow tube which acted as a fulcrum, allowing the spear bearer to hold the tube in one hand while twisting the shaft with the other hand to create a circular motion. Understanding and doing were two different beasts, though._ _

__"Don't feel too bad, Senku. Hyouga's been training since before I was born." Tsukasa let himself admire the sheen of sweat on Hyouga's brow, the figure he cut in his uniform. "His family has been teaching this style for generations."_ _

__"Were it not for my family and others like us, this technique would be lost and forgotten." Hyouga sat on the floor next to Tsukasa, their fingertips close enough to touch. They didn't, though. "The average melted brain on the street would say it's a useless art with no practical value. I believe it's worth honing and passing on to the next generation."_ _

__Senku picked the shaft back up, examining it closely, "I have some ideas for design modifications and different materials. Want to experiment?"_ _

__"It would be my honor and pleasure."_ _

__***_ _

__Per Tsukasa's orders, one of the guest suites was converted into Senku's personal lab. Tsukasa also appointed him to the Science Advisory Committee, which gave recommendations on budget allocations for research. Tsukasa and Hyouga sat in on a session, and afterward Hyouga informed him that he had zero tact. Which, okay, maybe that was a skill worth developing when working with bureaucrats. After Hyouga tested out the new spear designs, he would coach Senku on refining the delivery of his proposals. Senku's current favorite pastime was slipping in a vulgar word with a completely even tone, or suddenly pulling a face, just to see if he could break Hyouga's composure. So far, he had a 73% success rate._ _

__As he paid more attention to Hyouga's voice and mannerisms, he started to notice shifts in his mood, even when half of his face was covered. After a long day, he'd sink into a chair and slip into slightly less formal speech. If he thought Senku was focused on his experiments or reading material, Hyouga would simply watch Tsukasa. Sometimes they would make and hold eye contact for long, silent moments. Hyouga's gloved hands would surreptitiously clutch at his upper arms or thighs. At first, Senku thought he had a pained look on his face, but that was before he had seen that same expression as he fondly recounted his hometown. _Longing.__ _

__***_ _

__"You two are in love, right?" Tsukasa and Hyouga both turned to the man standing at his lab workbench. Senku was no longer examining the videos of Hyouga testing the newest spear design. "Taiju and I are childhood friends, and we had staring contests, not eyefucking contests."_ _

__"I take full responsibility." Hyouga was bowing before Senku on his hands and knees before Tsukasa could get up from his seat. "I seduced Tsukasa when he was too young to know any better. He looked up to me as an older alpha, and I corrupted him. I shall take my leave immediately."_ _

__"That's wrong! I was the one who confessed. I ordered him to be with me." Tsukasa put himself between Hyouga and Senku. "Our first night together, you asked if it was my first time having sex. It was not. I have indulged in both taking and being taken by Hyouga."_ _

__"You two are ten billion percent loyal to each other, aren't you?" Senku stepped around the workbench and stood in front of Tsukasa, stretching upwards and cupping Tsukasa's face in his hands. "I didn't bring it up to blackmail you. I just want both of you to be yourselves."_ _

__"Senku, thank you." Tsukasa kissed the palms of his husband's hands before turning to Hyouga. The older man had gotten to his feet, his hands balled up in fists at his sides, still too afraid to touch. Tsukasa untied Hyouga's face mask, revealing quivering lips. Their first kiss in months was electric, reanimating parts of themselves they'd left for dead._ _

__Tsukasa pulled off one glove and was in the middle of tugging off the other with his teeth when Senku coughed, "I'll just leave you to get reacquainted, then."_ _

__Both Hyouga and Tsukasa reached out and pulled him in to a crushing hug. "Where do you think you're going?" Hyouga chided._ _

__"Away, to give you privacy."_ _

__"Will you join us, Senku?" Tsukasa cradled the back of his head in one hand._ _

__"You don't have to force yourselves."_ _

__"Please properly acknowledge our feelings, Senku."_ _

__"Don't you realize how precious you are to us? No? Then let us show you."_ _

__***_ _

__After making their way to the bedroom, Tsukasa and Hyouga focused their attention on Senku. Having two pairs of hands undressing and fondling him was overwhelming, and he grabbed at the bedsheets to ground himself. Tsukasa chuckled, and it reminded Senku of his amiable self-deprecation after seeing things from a different perspective. A glimpse of Hyouga's fingers brought to mind all those long hours watching him train so diligently. Tsukasa and Hyouga were loving him all over. Senku gasped as he felt slick dribble down the inside of his thighs._ _

__"So good for us." Tsukasa worked one of his index fingers into Senku's wet hole._ _

__"Tell us what you want." Hyouga slipped his finger in alongside Tsukasa's._ _

__Senku considered all of the possibilities. "Knot me, Tsukasa. Hyouga, suck on me with that pretty mouth of yours."_ _

__Once Tsukasa filled and knotted Senku, Hyouga's plush lips wrapped around Senku's erection, sucking and licking until he was coming in that hot mouth. Hyouga repositioned the other two until they were lying on their sides. Hyouga spat Senku's release into the palm of his hand, using it to slick his fingers and work Tsukasa open. Senku could feel Tsukasa's body rock as Hyouga thrust into him. When he spilled inside Tsukasa and knotted him, Tsukasa's own erection throbbed inside Senku._ _

__***_ _

__"What's that smug look for?" Hyouga asked as he was wiping them down with a warm, damp cloth. Tsukasa couldn't resist cracking open his eyes and grinning._ _

__"So you _can_ fall in love with someone other than me. How fickle!"_ _

__"Perhaps I fell in love with him because of his love for you."_ _

__"Excuses, excuses."_ _

__"Shush, your omega needs his sleep," Senku grumbled._ _

__Hyouga finished cleaning them up and settled on the other side of the bed, Senku sandwiched between him and Tsukasa. The emperor pulled the covers over himself and his mates._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome, as are all ideas! From super dark triggery angst to light sweet domestic fluff, and everything in between!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/5pXEC3Y)


End file.
